


6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not a happy ending in this either. See summary and AN for more., POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 6 fromthisprompt list.This is a Stiles POV continuation on74. “Don’t let go.”(which is super angsty, heed the tags!) and this is not the final part. They will eventually have their happy ending, just not in this drabble. BUT! They're alive, so there's that?





	6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> It bothered me that 74 was so fucking sad, so I wrote a continuation. This is, well, uhm. Happier? But still kinda bad? I think Jessie said it pretty good (after she was done swearing at me), she said _"Happy ending cuz they are alive, but not happy for Sterek :p"_ , and yeah. That. Sterek is not in a happy place yet xD But they live!! =D
> 
> The sentence prompt list for this one is by [the same person](http://arthurpendragonz.tumblr.com/) as the other two was, but another list, their first list, that I reblogged [here](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171532609312).
> 
>  
> 
> ([Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171569696437).)

As he slowly woke up Stiles snuggled closer to Derek. He was warm, soft, _nice_. He blinked his eyes open and pulled back to see Derek watching him.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Stiles asked and Derek huffed out a breath as he put a hand over his eyes.

“You’re okay,” he said and Stiles remembered.

“How?” he asked.

“Kira, I don’t know, but she got us.”

“You should have left me, though,” Stiles said and Derek lowered his hand and glared.

“Fuck you,” he said, then he got up and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!!!


End file.
